the_all_new_fairly_oddparentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivan Prestonovich
Ivan Prestonovich is a Russian kid who's a friend of Timmy Turner & others. He's one of the main characters in The All New Fairly OddParents!, a minor character in the spinoff The Amazing Adventures of Sally and Stan, and a major adult character in The Fairly OddParents: The Next Generation. Character Description Ivan wears an orange shirt, dark blue pants & yellow shoes. His hair is colored brown. He has dark green colored eyes. From the second half of the first episode onwards, Ivan wears Tootie's purple round glasses, due to having poor eyesight. As an teenager, Ivan wears a dark blue leather jacket, a yellow shirt, black pants and grey shoes, along with blue glasses. As an adult, Ivan wears blue rectangular glasses, similar to Justin Roiland's glasses, a light blue shirt, blue pants and black shoes. Ivan has also grown a small beard. During winter, he wears a blue coat, black pants and boots, dark blue gloves and a dark red ushanka. Ivan's swimsuit consists of orange swimming trunks. For bedtime, his PJ's are striped dark blue with red stripes. Ivan speaks with a soft Russian accent. His voice sounds similar to Cubert Farnsworth in Futurama or Phil DeVille in All Grown Up. As a teenager, Ivan's voice is similar to Morty in Rick and Morty. As an adult, his voice is slightly lower. Personality Ivan's a young, good-natured, averagely smart and impressionable, but lazy boy who can be somewhat easily manipulated. At times, he has been described as 'challenged' and has a pronounced stutter. Sometimes, Ivan can be sarcastic, and at times, can be selfish like Timmy, although it occurs very rarely. He likes to help others, aswell as himself. In terms of music talent, Ivan can play drums very well, as it's one of his favorite hobbies. He is fluent not only in his native language, Russian, but also English and French. Apart from his enemies, Ivan hates raisins, aspic meat and getting low grades, like an F. Background In "Fairly Odd Comrade", Ivan, his fairies and family were introduced by Timmy recieving an email on the computer. Ivan's role was as one of Timmy's new friends in "The All New Fairly OddParents!". As revealed in "The Story of a Russian Godkid", prior to going to Dimmsdale, Ivan was a really lonely kid, and he always felt bored before he made up an imaginary girlfriend and eventually got fairy godparents. Relationships Friends and family Ivan loves his friends very much, and thinks of Timmy as a brother. He loves his fairy godparents and his godsibling very much. In terms of family, Ivan loves his parents, although they may sometimes put him in trouble. He's terrified of Vicky, although he is kind to her little sister, Tootie. Love interests Early on, Ivan has a crush on Veronica and is very nice around her. He doesn't really mind when Veronica crushes on his best friend Timmy. Around the second season, Ivan has a new love interest, Chloe, who shares fairy godparents with him. When Veronica found out about his new girlfriend, she dumped him, which Ivan did not take lightly. Although, after pairing Veronica with Chester, they agreed to stay friends. Ivan really likes his new girlfriend, Chloe, and both are nice to each other. Ivan likes it when he and Timmy go on a double date with Trixie and Veronica (later Tootie and Chloe). Throughout the series, Ivan also has a few temporary girlfriends, such as Princess Mandie, with whom he fell in love and disguised as Mark Chang to marry her, but only temporarily, as his cover was soon blown. In "The Great Fairy Caper", he and Timmy fought over Brianna Bailey, a rich victim of jewel thievery from Britain. In "Blonda Way or Another", Ivan fell in love with Blonda, Wanda's identical, but somewhat hotter sister. He wished for himself to become a fairy and star in "All My Biceps" to replace Dr. Poof Everwish. Ivan was less of a slob compared to Dr. Poof Everwish, but he soon overshadowed Blonda's attention due to his improvised performance on the show. After he realized that Blonda hasn't won a Zappy award throughout her life, Ivan fell sorry for her and decided to give his Zappy to her. After she kissed him on the cheek during the ceremony, Ivan quit the show and got over Blonda. Prior to meeting his fairy godparents, Ivan also once had an imaginary girlfriend, Irina. Even after getting fairies, Ivan still loved Irina, and went on "imaginary dates" with her. But after he got real friends, and notably a real girlfriend, he stopped playing with Irina, and locked her away in his mind. Irina was left heartbroken, and resented Ivan for this, and one day after Ivan wished Irina into existence, she revealed that she was furious at him after being alone for all that time and for getting a real girlfriend. She wanted to get rid of his girlfriend, so that they could be together again, but decided to spare Veronica when Irina fell in love with Timmy's imaginary friend, Gary. See Also * General Ivan - Ivan's alter-ego in the Crimson Chin comics. * Raven the Boy Wonder - Ivan's alter-ego as Catman's sidekicks. * Ivanna Prestonovich - Ivan's gender swapped counterpart. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Godchildren Category:Characters voiced by Kath Soucie